Other side
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: FemHarry Grace Potter decides go to train and move to other side


Other side

I don't own anything

"So if I leave what is on the other side?" I ask same time as Dumbledore and I are sitting at bench at King Cross station and I look around the same platform were I used to leave for going to Hogwarts. But now I'm thinking of leaving completely different train.

"It's always surprise why I would ruin it for you? Dumbledore asks and there is that awful sparkle in his eyes.

"I want leave, I have done enough and more, I'm going to the train." I say firmly and he nods but sparkle form his eyes is gone.

"You shall go but remember things may not turn out like you expect." He says and I leave.

When I get to the train and soon I fall in sleep and ironically I wake up in another train.

"Are you okay?" Asks very hot and and dangerous looking guy.

"Yeah where I'm I?" I ask while, massaging my head.

It's long time I had this bad headache.

"Well sweet cheeks we are arriving at Dauntless headquarters, I'm Eric by the way and you are? And more importantly which factor you are from?"

I look at him stupidly and I curse my luck.

All my nerves and heart tells me to lie to him but I feel like I can't.

I suddenly look out of window and I see city like never before and some how I feel like I didn't go to heaven but future or some weird other reality.

I also look same, emerald green eyes, black messy curls, glasses, small noise, pretty figure or at lest that's what some boys have told me and I still short as hell.

"I'm Grace... Grace Potter and I explain you everything soon as we get somewhere else.

He nods but there is suspicion in his eyes and there is something bad or unsettling at him, but some reason I don't care this is new start and I feel this place is not for weak ones.

I look Eric no I check him out, he blond, tall, very masculine and manly, he has a lot tattoos and there is that danger bad boy vibe that attracts me.

When we get to headquarters we go v throw newbie's road which means jumping to unknown.

But I don't feel the fear, I have Gryffindor courage and I actually laugh.

He comes soon after me he says it's lucky that it's night so no one can't see stranger.

I look at this strange place. It's more training center than headquarters of anything.

When we finally get his room and decide that easiest way to get him believe me is most awful but it's secure or at least it's feels like it, I'm going to show him memories after all I did take pensieve from Dumbledore's Office no it's Snape or really it's not anybody's office anymore.

When I start to tell him what I gonna do he looks me like I was crazy but that's understandable after all this sounds crazy.

I show him all, all those days with Dursley's, my time at Hogwarts and soon we are in final battle and my weird death.

After I show him all of this, he is quiet, but then he speaks.

"You should stay here, I'd you leave they either kill or study you like some lab rat. After all here all children are marked throw their factions since they birth and it would be weird if you suddenly pop out middle of nowhere."

He thinks and wonders around his military clean, where is books about history of factions and art of war and defensing yourself. There is work out spot, working table and bed, it's small apartment but it's good side for one or two people to live.

After thinking he finally speaks

"you can stay here, I'm going to teach you all you need to know so you maybe able snuggle in this faction and become part this community."

As time passes I grown rather fond of this nutball. He teach me all I need to know abit factions they are like Hogwarts houses with their values and beliefs. He also teaches me martial arts and hand to hand compact. Sometimes we go and he show me this word but that's not often, but I realize those visit that peace and balance are changing here and that Eric is playing bigger part at it, which I'm not sure is good or bad thing.

It's nice for once that someone else is taking care of you and Eric so protective and intense that it's crazy but I love it.

I start fall love with him and thing are great for while but then new dauntless come in and he changes rougher and angrier. Erudites start rebel why I always end up with some rebels and middle of civil war?

Then things get really hard, I find my self pregnant just soon after this girl Tris and her friends are fighting for freedom and righteous. Something in that girl remind me of me myself back to my real home.

Eric is happy and baby but also so worried things are bad and I'm worried about him.

His not himself. He is turning Angrier and angrier but there is good moments. It's not like we had said we love each other that often maybe few times or I don't know that's hard both of us after all he had rough childhood and not really close or caring parents who loved faction and job more.

Then one day he leaves and he don't come back soon, not for days and then I decide leave here to find him.

There is something like guiding light that navigates me throw the city.

I end up at court house and I use invisibility cloak so no one sees me which make this all hell of a lot easier, so I sneak in and start look him from this end of days, apocalyptic court house, war has hit it hard and there is dust, boxes, broken windows, glass, some court cases and documents of those laying on the floor. I go to different part of this floor which look more military base camp with guns, maps and portfolios of high level rebels and opposite side leaders. One of them being Eric, my Eric and realize why you kept me hidden. So I won't get hurt.

Soon bad feeling fills me and I tell myself be brave Gracie.

What I notice one thing that worries me and that's it that this place is way too quiet and there's no one.

After sometime I found court room were is some candor people or at least their clothes say so all black and white. Eric is sitting at chair and some other dauntless is pointing gun at him.

"Eric!" I scream desperately and they all turn to look at me.

"Grace? Go away baby please. For love you have for me go!" He yells but I don't care. I just jump and hug him.

I star kiss him passionate manner ave response eagerly soon. He grabs my hair and pulls. Pushing his tongue deep inside my mouth and I know he wants push me against wall and fuck me roughly as always.

Others stare at us.

"can we have some privacy please?" He asks and they look each other dumb matter.

"Fine fifteen minutes and that's it, then we put judgment in action." One Candor born say and all leave and after it it's time for intense but gentle sex, since I'm pregnant I can't have that rough fun.

After it's over we dress up and we don't have time to talk.

They come back and they read all things he is guilty and I crush down and I start cry.

Then he says something about this guy's, Four I think girlfriend and he shot's Eric for saying he after divergent Tris and that he loves me and our baby, that bastard just shot him.

Then girl Tris comes in and jealous I shot him like some animal.

Then everything starts spinning and I'm back to King Cross and that old hag is front of me.

"I told you things may not turn as you expect and before you ask your baby is fine. I know wanted move on but you can't run away. I sent you back to finish what you started." He says before I can argue I'm in Hogwarts.

I kill Voldemort that day and I want to leave but I end up talking with Percy all of people.

We both lost someone special our true loves. I lost Eric and he lost Penelope.

Time passes and we grown fond of each other and he is with me my daughter Erica Holly Potter is born. She has dirty blonde hair and green eyes, but even if eye color is mine there is his father's coldness in there but sometimes there is niceness.

I end up married to Percy and we have four kids James with Weasley looked and Potter manners with hint of Weasley twins, then we have twins Lily and Mollie, Lily looks like me but acts like her father and Mollie is another way around and our youngest is Arthur boy with Potter looks and he is mix of all his family members.

Sometimes Erica and I talk about her father but it's hard but she knows he would have love her. She falls love Ted Lupin and their wedding day. I think about Eric and I know someday I get back to him like Percy will get back to Penelope.


End file.
